


Only Us

by FlyMe_ToVenus



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Negan not swearing, Nice Negan (Walking Dead), Overprotective, Parent Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Sweet Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyMe_ToVenus/pseuds/FlyMe_ToVenus
Summary: A Walking Dead AU where Negan has to survive the apocalypse with his daughter, Nia.Who will Negan and Nia meet? Can they trust anyone? How does Negan's growing group of Saviors feel about Nia even though her father rules with an iron fist?----------EDIT: I highly recommend listening to Novo Amor's music while reading this story. This artists' music was what inspired it in the first place and also because it'd be nice to see how Negan would be as a dad and I kinda feel like this genre of music works with it.Also, you can find this story on my Wattpad (QuietArtistry) as well if that's an easier platform to read on for you!





	1. Alone

Nia whimpered into her father's chest as he walked through the deep forest, looking for any sign of life. He had grown weak over time, prioritizing his baby girl's needs over his own. His once clean-shaven face had become stubbled with a salt and pepper beard. Nia always found his beard interesting and played with it often. She giggled and snuggled into her father's neck.

"Shhh," Negan whispered. "I need you to be quiet, Nia." He kissed her head and then saw 2 walkers. He picked up his baseball bat he had wrapped with barbed wire. "Lucille give me strength," he whispered. He then went up to the walkers and bashed one in the head. He then swung Lucille into the back of its head and killed it before quickly turning and attacking the second one.

Nia whimpered and began to cry. Once Negan killed the walkers he immediately put Lucille back into a holster he made just for the bat and he tried to calm Nia.

Nia cried more and more, scared by the blood on her father's face from the attack.

Negan grabbed a scarf from his backpack and wiped the blood off quickly.

Nia looked up at him with bright green eyes and slowly began to calm down. It didn't last long when she got hungry. She began to wail and cry again and Negan forced himself to stop.

He had made it to an open road at this point and he sat down. He gently unstrapped Nia from his chest and he held her in his lap. He kissed her forehead and he dug into his backpack for some apple mush. He found the baby food and then got a small spoon and he fed Nia. "Shhh," he said softly. "That's my girl. You're so good. Eating your fruits and veggies like a champ!"

Nia giggled and she kept eating. She soon stopped and yawned. Negan kissed her head and he burped her and then strapped her back into his chest. "We'll find a place soon, sweetheart. I promise."

It had been 3 months since the world had fallen apart and 3 months without mother and lover, Lucille. It had only been 2 months after Nia was born when she came down with rapidly-spreading cancer. Negan took notes all he could on how to care for Nia but he wasn't ready to lose the love of his life.

When Lucille died, Negan almost gave up. But he knew he had to take care of Nia. She was all he had left. Of Lucille and of a normal life. He knew Nia would never have a normal life ever again but he was determined to make her life as normal as he could even though the odds were against him.


	2. Everything Anew

Negan walked along the side of the wide interstate, surrounded on each side by thick dense forests.

Nia watched the world around her, tummy full and freshly changed with a new diaper. She was curious about the world around her and she held onto her father's blue-grey shirt as she looked around. She saw a deer and stared at it, wide-eyed and in wonder. She giggled and squealed once, reaching out towards it. 

Negan smiled. "Yeah, sweetheart. That's a deer." He looked around for safety reasons though he wished he could stop and marvel at the quiet of nature.

Nia rested her head against his chest and Negan gave her her pacifier to suck on to help her stay quiet. She sucked on the pacifier and kept looking around. She saw a white rabbit and squealed again, pacifier falling out of her mouth.

Negan was thankful he had gotten the pacifiers with ribbons attached to them so they wouldn't fall to the ground. "Did you see a bunny, Nia?" He asked as he put the pacifier back into her mouth. He smiled as he watched the rabbit run off.

Nia watched in awe and then began to whimper. She had wanted to hold the bunny. Negan stopped and immediately pulled out the stuffed bear he and Lucille had gotten for her before her birth. It was the softest plush toy he had ever touched in his life. He gave the bear to his daughter and smiled, seeing her calm down.

While Nia was content and quiet, Negan heard his stomach growl. He realized he hadn't eaten all day and it was almost sunset. He looked along the road and behind him. He listened closely. No walkers around. He gently set his two backpacks down and he let Nia play with her bear and suck on her pacifier while he took out an apple. He sat down and gently unstrapped her from his chest and he held her in one arm. He had found a supermarket that was overrun by walkers a few days before. Nobody wanted to deal with the danger of dealing with the walkers for the sake of supplies. He had killed a good amount of them and was able to get everything he needed. He even snatched up a Hammock for himself and her.

As he ate his apple with Nia in his arms he felt memories flood back. He took out a compass he had found and a map, trying to distract himself from the memories that were trying to push through. He looked at the mile marker near him and he tried to find it on the map. He took a deep breath and relaxed. He observed the map and concluded they were in Virginia. He looked for a possible military outpost or an area that could have help. But he was soon stopped when he caught the scent of burning wood.


	3. Forest Fire

Negan quickly looked around and adrenaline began pumping. Nia was his first priority. He packed the map and compass back into his backpack quickly and he then strapped Nia back to his chest and he stood up. He looked around and saw a hill. He went up the hill quickly looked around for the fire. He saw the fire was behind him, but even then, he knew fires traveled fast. He went back to the open road he had found and he followed it away from the fire as fast as he could walk.

He looked around and saw an abandoned car up ahead. He checked it quickly and saw it was empty. He saw the keys still in and he tested the ignition. Nothing. He saw another car ahead and he did the same, checking for Walkers and then tried the ignition. He began to feel the heat of the roaring fire a little bit and he got worried. He tested the ignition again and the car fired up. He grinned and saw there was still a half tank of gas. He took a deep breath and he gently unstrapped Nia.

Nia was crying now, lingering smoke slowly drifting its way into her tiny lungs. Negan put his two backpacks in the back and he then pulled Nia close and he began to drive. Nia kept crying more and more, her little face beginning to turn red. Negan tried his hardest to calm his daughter while escaping the raging forest fire. He wasn't sure what started it, but he didn't care as he drove. They got a good distance away from the fire and Nia was still crying. Half an hour later. Negan drove the car until he reached a town. He stopped on the side of the road and he scooted the seat back some. He gently bounced NIa up and down. "Shhhh," he whispered. "Shhh, love. We're safe. Daddy's got you."

Nia cried more and Negan reached back and got her backpack. He looked through the supplies and tried feeding her. Nothing. Wrapping her up in blankets. Nothing but a mess of unfolded blankets. He finally took out her stuffed bear and he gave it to her.

Nia whimpered, slowly calming down, and took the toy bear. She held it tightly. She looked up at her father and then at the world around her. She began to cry again and Negan gave her the pacifier. Instant gratification and silence. He smiled and he gently caressed her cheek. "You're so beautiful," he whispered. "Your mother would be so proud of you, Nia." He kissed her forehead and he let her play with her stuffed bear. He took a deep breath and he gently laid her in the passenger seat.

While Nia was content and calm, Negan looked around. He saw they were 3 miles away from Jamestown, VA. He breathed a sigh of relief. He turned the car back on and he drove slowly, one hand on Nia as he made his way to Jamestown.


	4. Guard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took forever! I've been in a writing block lately. But thank you for keeping on wanting to read this!

Negan drove around slowly, looking around. He held Nia closely, not wanting to hurt her or scare her. He parked in an empty parking lot, watching a thunderstorm roll in. He made sure no walkers were near and he made sure Nia was content. He kissed her head and watched it begin to rain. He heard her whine slightly and he bit his lip.

"Shhhh," he whispered. "Shhh, love." He tried feeding her, changing her, everything he had done the past week. Nothing. He gave her her teddy bear and he looked around for signs of walkers. He breathed a sigh of relief and he then saw a large RV have its lights on. He saw a man at the wheel and he got worried.

He heard his car shut down. He tried turning it on again. "Piece of crap Jeep!" He huffed. He knew it was going to get cold in the car and he knew he should at least try to talk to survivors. He wrapped Nia up gently with her bear and he got out of the car, holding her to his chest. He got the backpacks and the chest sling for Nia and he looked at the RV.

"Who are you?" A voice said. Negan couldn't see from the lights. He saw a body get out of the car, holding up a gun.

"Hey, hey! I have a kid here!" Negan snapped back. "My daughter. She's almost 4 months old. We mean no harm." He had been in the apocalypse for a month. His heart raced and he was worried the people in the RV weren't friendly.

The man holding up the gun got closer. "Show her. Prove it," the man said.

Negan held Nia tightly and he showed her to the man.

The man put his gun down and then looked at the others. "He's got a baby. Weapons down."

Negan heard a large amount of weapons being put down and he pulled Nia close to him again. "Who are you all?" He asked.

"I'm Dwight," the man said. "The driver is my friend, Simon. Who are you?"

"Negan," Negan replied. "And this is my daughter, Nia."

Dwight nodded. Simon poked his head out the window. "You can join us, but you try anything and we will hurt you. Even kill you if we have to. You and your daughter," Simon said.

Dwight nodded. "Get your stuff and get in here before we change our minds."

Negan grabbed his stuff and Nia's stuff and he followed Dwight into the RV.


	5. Leader

Negan gently lulled Nia to sleep. It was 3 in the morning now and Negan was exhausted like his daughter. He stayed close to her side and let her hold on to his finger. Dwight watched curiously. He was nice to the two for the most part but was just as skeptical of Negan and Nia as Simon was.

Negan tried to sleep but he was anxious about the two men he had just met, stealing his stuff.

"What do you have in there?" Simon asked, noticing both backpacks.

"Clothes, baby supplies, the stuff she needs to survive," Negan replied sleepily. "Nothing of importance to you two..,"

"Check his bags, Dwight," Simon replied sternly. He kept driving and Dwight did as said. He looked through Negan's bags.

Nia got uncomfortable and she began to cry. She was tired and hungry.

"Get that baby to shut up!" Simon said. "I have to slow down here soon and she'll summon those...things. Whatever they are. The dead people!"

"Give me the blue backpack," Negan said. He took it from Dwight and he looked inside for Nia's food. He got some water from a water bottle and some formula he had too. He made up a bottle for his daughter and he shook it up. He kissed Nia's head and he tried to get her to eat. "Come on, sweetheart," he whispered. "I know you're tired and hungry. Please...eat."

Nia cried harder but soon clung to the bottle as Negan fed her. She calmed down almost instantly and she fell asleep while holding her bottle. Once Negan saw she had enough, he took the bottle from her and wrapped her up in blankets, letting her sleep. He watched Simon drive along the road and listened as it began to rain. He let Dwight keep looking through the stuff.

"They're all clear. All he has is baby supplies, supplies for himself, and a baseball bat with barbed wire," Dwight said.

"Okay," Simon said. "We'll be stopping soon. Dwight, you're the guard tonight."

Dwight nodded and he went up and got into the front of the truck with Simon.

Negan looked at them. Simon looked back at Negan through the rearview mirror. "Don't worry," he said. "We won't hurt you. Or the kid."

Negan smirked. "I'll believe it when I see it," he replied.

Simon chuckled softly. "As you wish," he said.

******

Later that same day, Negan woke up. He rubbed his face and saw Dwight was asleep on a couch and Simon was driving now. He checked his watch and saw it was already noon. "Simon?" Negan asked.

"Yeah?" 

"W-Where are we?" He saw Nia was awake now and he gently cuddled his baby girl. Nia yawned and watched the world outside over her father's shoulder.

"Almost to Alexandria. Took a stop in Elkwood to rest for a few hours and search for supplies."

Negan smirked and he watched the dense forests blur as they drove by. "Why Alexandria?" he asked.

"We have people at an outpost there so we're headed back to them."

Negan saw Dwight begin to wake up. "How many people?"

"Bout 200. We need a leader..."

Negan looked at him and he gave Nia her pacifier. "Well...you may be in luck."


	6. Threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is such a late update! College started again and I've been busy lately. I plan on writing the next chapter over the weekend! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this one and any feedback is highly appreciated!

"Simon," Rudy, a member of the saviors, said. "You can't be serious. Making that leatherclad maniac who we only met 2 weeks ago our leader?"

"You mean Negan," Simon replied. He was in a building with Rudy and there was a large conference room. They were sitting across from each other. Dwight listened quietly.

"He isn't worthy of being called by his name with that parasite of a daughter he has," Rudy growled.

"So Negan and Nia. Rudy, listen. Before he came, we've had no proper leadership. We've all been flying by the seat of our pants in this and people need a leader. I've never been a good leader and you're not right in the head to be a leader-" Simon said.

"He has a baby. Ain't no way in this rotten world am I letting a man with a baby be the leader of our group," Rudy snapped.

"And why not?" Negan asked, leaning against the doorjamb of the entry way.

Rudy glared at Negan angrily. "You know dang well why," he sneered.

"Cause I have a kid? Kids never stopped anyone," Negan replied.

"No. It's more than your parasite of a kid. You're gutless. You couldn't kill a man if you wanted or needed to." He was mad and felt Negan was a threat to him wanting to be leader.

Negan raised an eyebrow. "Sorry to inconvenience you, but these people need a leader. I've led people in the past. It'll be no problem now. You'll see. Oh you'll see." He gave a dark smirk to Rudy and then left the room.

Simon watched and then looked at Dwight. "Okay then," he said. "This discussion is over." He got up and left the room with Dwight.

Rudy took a deep breath and his hands tensed into fists.

\--------------------

As the evening went on, Negan was trying to get Nia to go to sleep. He fed her from her bottle and watched as her green doe eyes slowly closed. She was asleep fairly quickly and Negan smiled. "Goodnight Nia," he whispered. He kissed her forehead and then laid her down in the crib that Simon and Dwight managed to get for her. He wrapped her up in blankets and then left the room to think.

He went outside and watched the stars twinkle above. He held his baseball bat, which he had named Lucille, after his deceased wife. He whistled a little and he looked around, amazed that he and Nia had ended up in a place that was so welcoming. Or so he thought. 

The cock of a gun caught his attention and he then saw Rudy aiming a pistol at him. He took a deep breath.

"You aren't worthy," Rudy growled.

"Rudy, listen. We can talk this out," Negan replied. "Put the gun down." He gripped Lucille tighter and prepared to fight.

"Put the bat down," Rudy growled.

"I won't-" he began, suddenly cut off.

Rudy's gunshot pierced the night air and Negan felt the bullet pierce his abdomen. He wasn't able to respond in time before hearing 2 more bullets go off. One hit him in the shoulder and the other in the leg. He fell to his knees and was losing blood fast. 

He fell onto his back and his eyes slowly began to close as he saw Dwight and Simon take Rudy out and throw the gun aside. The last thing he heard was Nia crying out in distress from the loud gunshots.


	7. Bloodshed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Blood/Gore + character death.
> 
> All of this gore is in the last 2 paragraphs. Feel free to skip it if you prefer.
> 
> Also, thank you so much for feedback and how to improve this story. I took more time than usual to write this part and I hope it's better than the last.
> 
> If not and you still dislike this part, you should probably stop reading cause my writing is terrible.
> 
> But otherwise, enjoy!

"Is he gonna be okay, doc? He has a kid," Dwight's voice said.

"He'll be fine. He'll need to take it easy. Make sure his kid is okay while he rests," the doctor replied.

Negan groaned softly and he woke up. It had been a few hours since he had gotten shot. He felt a dull pain and the doctor looked at him.

"Negan," he said. "You're awake. Good."

"Where is Nia?" He asked.

"Nia?" The doctor asked.

"His kid," Dwight replied. "She's in good hands. She's with one of the women who helps watch over the few kids left in this world."

"Who?" Negan asked worriedly. He began to sit up but he winced, forced back down by pain.

"We'll let her bring your kid to you," Dwight said. "But for now you need to rest."

Negan took a deep breath and then looked at leg and torso, which had been wrapped in Gauze. He felt his shoulder was wrapped too.

"Where's Rudy?" He growled. "I need to talk to him."

"Locked up," Dwight replied. "We have....somewhat of a prison system underground. But it still needs a lot of work.

Negan had a dark look in his eye and he then looked away. "Once I'm able to walk, take me down to him. I want to kill him personally."

"Kill him?" Dwight asked.

"Yes you idiot!" Negan snapped angrily. "He almost killed me! And then my daughter would have nobody! Nobody at all! He almost took me from my daughter. To my daughter, I am everything! I am her world and all she has until she is able to take care of herself! If I die, she has nobody. Nobody she knows. No blood family. I want to take all that's left from Rudy. He wanted to take everything from my daughter. I'll take all that's left from him."

Dwight nodded and he and the doctor looked at each other before he left the room.

 

Two months passed and Negan was finally able to walk and move around. He was taking care of Nia with the help of the people he had met at the Sanctuary and was beginning to gain a lot of respect. Ever since the night with Rudy he always carried a weapon along with Lucille and he became very strict and just in his actions.

It had taken him a while to gain the trust of the people of the Sanctuary but his actions spoke louder than words. And he proved himself to them one morning when he publicly killed a man who had tried to rape one of the women. People knew after the slaughter to not mess with Negan again. They had made him leader fairly quickly based on how he ruled.

One evening, Negan whistled a tune as he walked down to the jail cellars of the sanctuary. He saw Rudy curled up in the corner of his cell in fear.

"Well well well," Negan hissed. "Look who's on the botton of the food chain now..." He smirked and lifted Lucille, pointing her blunt yet barbed end at Rudy as he unlocked and entered the cell. "And to think you tried to kill me..."

"I'm sorry!" Rudy cried. "Please! Forgive me! I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry for what? You almost rid my daughter of all she has left. She cannot survive without me. And with people like you in this world, she'd be dead. I am her everything. And she is my everything. And I will do everything in my power to make sure she has everything she needs. I need her just as much as she needs me," Negan sneered.

"So?" He huffed.

"So, I will take everything from you," he replied. He pulled out a large hunting knife and quickly plunged the large knife into Rudy's neck. He forced the knife down and made the knife cut open Rudy to the collarbone. He then pulled the knife out and watched Rudy's dead body slump to the floor and bleed out. 

Negan smiled a Cheshire-like grin and he whistled as he left Rudy's body in the cell.


	8. Parties & Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the huge delay in this chapter. College got busy. I'm so sorry. I hope this fluff makes up for it...

It had been a year. A year since Nia had been born and 9 months since the world died, Lucille with it. Negan had been declared the leader of the large group of people he had met only months ago. He called them the Saviors. His main goal as their leader was that he governed. They worked. He rewarded them for their work. The more you worked, the more reward you reaped. He knew this was critical to get people to listen and work. He was just in his actions when he needed to be. Rape was not tolerated and resulted in death. He had been given the top room in the whole sanctuary and Nia had a crib hand crafted for her. 

Negan knew today was a special day. Today was Nia's birthday. He came into the bedroom from doing morning meetings and discussing plans. He yawned and he went over to the crib. "Hello, lovely!" He chimed sweetly as he saw Nia was wide awake. Nia smiled and seeing her bright green eyes light up made his world spin a bit smoother. He picked Nia up and kissed her cheek. "Happy Birthday Nia. I can't believe my baby girl is now a year old!"

Nia squealed in happiness and she poked at Negan's stubble on his face. She looked at her father and giggled before leaning into him.

"I know, sweetheart! I know! You're growing so quickly! I'll have to see if one of the bakers can make you a cake," he said. He kissed her nose and he cleaned Nia up, changed her, and then got her dressed. She was in a red and white polka dot dress. He carried her down to the main work floor and went over to the large kitchen area. He whistled.

Cooks and workers bowed immediately. "Stand up. Nobody's in trouble," he said.

They stood up and looked at him.

"I need a cake. My baby girl Nia, she just turned a year old today," Negan began as Nia kept playing with his stubble and gurgling. "It has to say Happy Birthday Nia and have a 1 on top. Who's the best baker here?"

All of the people immediately looked to one woman. Haley.

"I-I can make the cake, sir," she said quietly. "How big do you want the cake?"

"Just make a standard birthday cake. I don't know about cake sizes too well," he said. "Not too big though."

Haley nodded. "Any certain colors for the icing?"

He shook his head no. "Nope. Just make it fun."

She nodded and then looked at the people around her. "Well...let's get started."

"Thank you....uh...."

"Haley."

"Haley. Thank you Haley." He left the room with Nia and they began making the cake.

Negan walked around the whole Sanctuary with Nia, avoiding the walkers at the entrance sight to not scare her. He gave out some orders and made a few decisions all while Nia either slept, played with her father's stubble, or watched the world around her with wide eyes.

Hours later, Simon came outside to Negan. "Negan?" He said. "You order a cake?"

He smirked. "Nia's cake is done?" He asked excitedly. "Have it sent up to my room."

Simon nodded. "Is today her birthday?" He asked.

Negan nodded, smiling. "She's freaking one. Next step is the terrible two's, am I right?"

Simon snickered and looked down. "I guess."

Negan smiled. "You're taking over the rest of the evening. Okay?" He went back into the large building with Nia and noticed she was getting fussy. "You already hungry for lunch? You won't be hungry for dinner after you eat your cake, sweetheart." He smirked and he got her some food. As she ate, he took her back up to her crib and he set her down as he got the birthday present for her. He looked on the dresser and saw the cake. He was in awe and he went over to it.

The cake was 2 tiered, small, and perfect for a baby's hands. Negan smiled and then looked over at Nia, who was standing in her crib, eyeing the cake too.

"The cake looks good, doesn't it?"

Nia made a few noises, smiling, and moved her little legs up and down.

Negan smiled and he set the cake down on the coffee table near the window. He then pulled Nia's chair over to the table and he then put his daughter in the seat. 

Nia looked at the cake, wide-eyed, and then at her father.

Negan winked playfully and kissed her cheek. "Happy Birthday, Nia," he said. He put a bib on her and Nia fussed at the bib but then was staring at the cake again. She then stuck her tongue out and smushed her hand into the cake. 

Negan giggled as Nia began to eat her cake and once he decided she had had enough sugar, he took the cake away. Nia began to cry.

"Sweetheart, I can't let you eat anymore. You'll get a tummyache," he said. He kissed her head and kept the now demolished cake away from her. He smiled and saw nothing was salvageable for him to eat. He chuckled to himself and he then heard a knock at the door.

He went and opened it and saw Haley.

"Hello, Negan. I made some cookies for you in case the cake was a mess by the time your little girl finished," she said. She handed him a bag of chocolate chip cookies. She saw the cake behind him and she smiled.

"Thank you, Haley. You made my little girl's day a great one. I appreciate it," he replied.

She smiled and then nodded. "Have a nice night," she said before leaving.

Negan smiled and closed the door. He then saw Nia had fallen asleep in her chair. He snickered softly and he set the cookies down on the bed. He then went and cleaned his little girl up and he wrapped her up into her blankets and he laid her in her crib.

After cleaning up the aftermath of the destruction of the cake, Negan laid in bed and ate his cookies. He began thinking how fast time flies and he was amazed that his daughter was already one. He began to slowly fall asleep and it was like she was born just the day before. 

*****

"What do you think we should name her?" Lucille asked as she held a tiny baby girl in her arms.

"You know the names I like, dear. Nia, Penelope, Mariposa..."

"Nia...I remember we looked up the meaning of that name and it struck us both as if that was the name..."

"Bright...purpose. After years of trying for a child, and she's our little miracle. She gives us purpose," Negsn replied.

Lucille smiled. "Nia Grace...I love it," she whispered. Lucille kissed Nia's head as she slept and Negan kissed Lucille once softly.

*****

Negan woke up to crying and he checked the clock. It was 2am and Nia was upset. He went over to her crib and he checked if she needed changing or food. He noticed she calmed down instantly when she was nuzzled against his chest. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm here, Nia," he whispered. "I'm here. You're safe." He laid back down in his bed and held her to his chest till she fell asleep again.


	9. Years Gone By

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this month-long wait on an update. I've been recovering from a cold over the weekend, college exams have been left and right, and I've had writers block (as I seem to always have :( ).
> 
> I'M ALSO INCREDIBLY SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT AND TERRIBLE AND YOU ALL DESERVE BETTER FOR WAITING SO LONG. I AM A TERRIBLE WRITER.
> 
> For those who have stuck around, thank you.
> 
> As y'all hopefully know the drill by now, my writing sucks, my chapters are too short, and feedback is always appreciated. But somehow y'all keep on keeping on with this story and my terrible writing so I'm not going to stop until this story is done (or at least the first part maybe?).
> 
> Anyway...Thank you! Much love!

2 years came and went. Nia was now 3 and she was as fearless as ever.

One afternoon he was visiting Rick. He had first stumbled upon Grimes and his group when they were trespassing, trying to find help for their injured and pregnant comrade, Maggie. Today, however, he was there to chat with Rick. He had brought Carl back after Carl had killed multiple of Negan's men. He also fed Carl spaghetti. The whole time with him, he had Nia with him.

Negan whistled as Nia held his hand. He had Lucille in his other hand and he banged on the large gates in front of Alexandria. "Rick! We need to have a chat!" he yelled, voice booming.

Rick took a deep breath in annoyance and he went to the gate. He opened it and looked at Negan. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I have a proposition for you," he said with a sly smirk. "Some of your men broke in last night trying to steal some of my people. As you and I both know, that doesn't fly."

"Yeah! No fly!" Nia snapped a little.

Negan smirked. "Even my kid knows that stealing is wrong, Rick."

"Does she cuss like a sailor too?" Rick prodded back.

"Just cause her papa cusses doesn't mean she does too." He raised an eyebrow. "Anyway....your people are in my jail cells right now. In exchange for them, give me some of your weapons."

"Don't you have enough weapons?"

"I can always kill them," he replied, seeing Nia go to the porch to play with Judith.

"Get your....spawn...off of my porch," Rick said.

Negan scoffed. "Why? She's not doing anything," he replied.

"Yeah she is. She's existing," Rick huffed. "I already hate you. I don't want to hate her too. We'll give you weapons. You give us our people and keep Nia or whatever her name is away from here."

Negan raised an eyebrow and he leaned back a little. "You threatenin' my kid, Rick?" he asked.

"No. Just get her out of my sight. She reminds me of you and I don't like you. I'm gonna kill you someday," he replied. "Just like I've said over and over."

Negan took a deep breath. "You'd really take that little girl's daddy away from her?" He looked him in the eye and it took everything in him to not bash Rick in the head with Lucille right then and there.

Rick didn't reply and stared Negan in the eye.

"Nia! Come on, darlin. We gotta go," Negan said, staring Rick dead in the eye too.

Nia smiled and she went back over to Negan, taking his hand. Negan got the weapons and that evening sent Rick's people back to him. 

That night, Negan heard rustling from Nia's bed. He woke up and blinked a few times. The rustling stopped and he looked over at her bed. He didn't see Nia there and he began to panic. He got up and he looked around worriedly. He saw her favorite teddy bear hadn't been touched. He knew she took that bear everywhere and he got even more worried. He put on his jeans, shoes, and a t shirt quickly and he then looked everywhere in his and Nia's room to make sure she wasn't hiding. 

Nothing.

He woke up Simon, Dwight, and the others and looked around frantically for his daughter. He made sure to not disrupt the sleeping Saviors in their bunks. He went outside and looked around too. He suddenly heard a loud explosion and looked over, seeing a fire. His eyes got wide and he grabbed his radio and radioed Simon and Dwight to get outside immediately. He suddenly heard Nia's screaming and crying and his heart began to race.

He ran towards the fire, not caring what was ahead. All he knew was to get his baby girl safe and sound.


	10. Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for:
> 
> Fire  
> Children in fire  
> Burns

Negan ran into the woods towards the fire. His heart was pounding and his brain was a mess of thoughts and worry. The woods around him got smokier and smokier as waves of heat rushed in and made him begin to feel weak. He heard more crying and screaming and he ran to the sound. He heard Nia's screaming get louder. He coughed hard and he tried to see where his little girl was.

He wished he could see where Nia was. He began to climb a tree. Suddenly his hand touched a ladder. He grabbed it and made sure he could be supported.

"Daddy!" Nia cried. "Daddy!" Her voice was strained and getting weaker as smoke filled her little lungs.

"Negan! What are you doing?!" Dwight yelled with Simon.

"Are you crazy?!" Simon yelled.

Negan ignored them and saw the smoke was getting slightly better. He saw the ladder was connected to a treehouse. He knew he didn't have long now. He pulled himself up into the treehouse. He coughed a few times and heard crying.

"Nia, baby, where are you?" He asked worriedly. He followed her cries, while also testing the board he was about to move to to make sure he could be held up. He suddenly felt a small hand touch his arm. He looked over and saw Nia. She was covered in soot, Ash, and her whole body was burned. But not bad enough to cause permanent disfiguration. Negan grabbed Nia and he held her close.

Nia cried till her lungs gave out and she passed out in his arms. He got worried more and more and he tried his best to get out of the treehouse. The smoke began to get bad again and he heard cracking beneath his knees. "No. Please no...no," he choked out. He held Nia as close as he could and the moment he reached out for the ladder, the wood gave way and both he and Nia fell to the burning soil and ash below.

Negan had instinctively curled up around his daughter to protect her. When they had hit the ground, the fall was so hard that he had passed out as well.

Simon and Dwight had called for backup to try and stop the fire. Negan was curled up with Nia and flames licked their bodies, teasing burns and threatening to engulf the two.

Dwight saw them and he called help over. They dragged the two out of the flames and got them help immediately.

______________

Negan had woken up 20 minutes later. He was bandaged and lying in his bed. He groaned softly in pain and he looked to his side. He saw Nia lying in her bed, asleep and wrapped up more than Negan. His heart hurt for his daughter. He tried to get up weakly to see her. "Nia," he choked out. "Nia..."

Nia woke up slowly and she weakly turned her head, hearing her father. She tried to speak but words wouldn't form. She whimpered softly.

Dwight got up, hearing Nia whimper. He checked on her and then saw Negan was awake. "You okay, Negan?' he asked.

"Give me Nia," he said weakly. "Please."

Dwight nodded. He gently picked up the 4 year-old and he laid her down with Negan.

Negan gently wrapped his arms around her and he began to weakly sing. "You are my Sunshine...my only sunshine..."

Nia's whimpers slowly stopped.

"You make me happy when the skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my Sunshine away..."

Nia had fallen asleep in Negan's arms. She held his hand tightly. Negan smiled and kissed her head softly. "Sleep well, my angel."


	11. Who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my terrible writing. Sorry for the delay. Sorry for this crap story. But it's something to keep my creativity going.
> 
> :)

A few days had passed since Negan had rescued Nia from a burning treehouse. He wanted to know who did this to his little girl. He knew it wasn't Rick.

He knew Rick wouldn't harm Nia even with the vocal threats. He knew Ezekiel wouldn't kill or harm her either. He had his suspicions about Maggie though. He finished getting ready for the morning and he grabbed his leather jacket and Lucille. He put his jacket on and he slung Lucille over his shoulder. His boots echoed through the hall as he went next door to Nia's room. He had slowly been moving her back into her room since the fire.

He opened her door quietly and he smiled. He saw she was fast asleep, holding her teddy bear close. He smiled and he slowly entered her room. He went over and kissed her cheek softly.

Nia whimpered in her sleep and she scrunched her nose up. She smiled and she curled up more. Negan let her sleep and he went to figure out who tried to murder his little girl.

He went to Alexandria. Nothing. The Kingdom. Nothing. Hilltop. Nothing. He got worried. He had heard from all three places to be wary of beings called the Whisperers. 

Walkers who whispered amongst one another.

He walked along a trail in the woods, holding Lucille. He wanted to take a break from driving and being in a car. Gravel and dirt crunched beneath his boots. He heard Walkers nearby. He stopped and listened closely. He just heard regular walker mumbles.

"She didn't die?" A guttural, hoarse voice groaned.

"The girl isn't dead..." Another voice groaned.

"You failed us," the guttural voice whispered back.

Negan looked around but didn't see anything. His heart began to race and he looked for any walkers. He walked more, suddenly stopping in his tracks.

"Nia," one voice growled.

"Nia," another hissed.

"Nia. Nia. Nia," both voices chanted.

Negan looked around frantically for walkers. None in sight. He began looking behind trees and saw nothing. He kept hearing his daughter's name gruesomely chanted.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" He snapped. "WHO ARE YOU?! WHY DID YOU TRY TO KILL MY DAUGHTER?!"

"The monster is angry," one voice taunted.

"HELL YEAH, I'M A MONSTER! I'LL DO ANYTHING TO KEEP MY CHILD SAFE! NOW SHOW YOURSELVES!" Negan snapped back.

He held Lucille, ready to attack. Suddenly, the voices stopped and Negan got worried. He continued walking and he was on high alert, listening for any more voices.

Nothing. 

He made it home and he immediately went upstairs to check on Nia. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her awake and trying to brush her teddy bear.

"You okay, dad?" She asked softly.

"Hmm? Yeah, Sunshine. I'm fine, love," he replied. He kissed her head. "You doing okay? You have a good day?"

She smiled and nodded. "I had a good day today."

Negan picked her up gently and kissed her cheek. "Good. I'm glad. You hungry?"

Nia shook her head. "No. I-I had some food earlier. Dwight gave me some cereal."

"Oh yeah? That's good," he said. He set her back down on her bed and he kissed her cheek again. "Well, I'm gonna go eat and then talk to Simon and Dwight, okay?"

She nodded and watched him leave.

Negan saw Dwight and Simon in the hall and he dragged them both into his conference room. 

"Emergency meeting, fellas," he said quickly.

"Negan, what's going on?" Dwight asked.

"The walkers....t-they were talking," he said. "I went to every place. Alexandria. Hilltop. The Kingdom. None of them hurt Luna. But they said there was a group called Whisperers. They had caught one and questioned it. I had never heard of them-"

"Hold on....talking dead people? Negan, are you okay? Do you need to see Dr. Carson?" Simon asked.

"I'm fine. I'm fine....but I-I think they took Nia. I was walking home, the car ran out of gas, and I heard these creepy whispers say Nia's name. It slowly got louder and louder but I didn't see a soul in site. I don't know what's going on....but I think they were the ones who took Nia," he said.

Dwight looked at him and giggled. "Negan, I respect you but you must be working too much. Talking walkers? There's no way. They're dead. They can't talk."

Negan looked at him.

"I think you need a break. Simon and I will take care of things for a few days, okay? You go rest. Relax. Be with Nia. She needs you more than anything right now."

Negan sighed. "Okay. 4 days and then I'm back to work, understood? And go out into the trails. That's where I heard them."

Dwight got up and smirked. "Whatever you say, boss," he said. Simon sighed and he got up and left with Dwight as well.

Negan felt like he was going crazy. He went to Nia's room and he saw she was awake. "Hey, Sunshine," he said sweetly.

"Hi, daddy," she replied sweetly. She was coloring on some paper.

"You feeling any better today?" He asked.

She nodded and she smiled. "Daddy, who's this?" She asked, pointing to a picture of Lucille.

Negan took a deep breath. He went over and sat next to her. "Nia, sweetie, that's your mama."

"Mama?"

He nodded. "She's your mother. She was the one who brought you into this world."

"W-where is mama now?" She asked, looking up at him.

He looked at her and kissed her head. "I'll tell you tomorrow...okay? You need to rest." He picked her up and he tucked her into bed. He hugged her. "Sleep well, Sunshine." He kissed her forehead and watched as she snuggled with her teddy bear. He slowly went and began to clos the door, seeing she was about to fall asleep. 

He smiled and knew Lucille would have been happy seeing Nia happy. He closed the door and he then went to his room.


End file.
